Aquella brillante sonrisa
by Miku Soseki
Summary: Tsuna sabía que nunca la volvería ver en el futuro. Pero, al menos quería verla sonreír mientras podía. 2701. Mal summary. Two-Shot


Pues, aquí viene otra historia D:

¡Gomene! ¡Aún no he actualizado 'Del odio al amor' y subo esta historia _! Es que aún ando escribiendo el capi T.T

Pero tengo una buena razón para esto! Ando descargando mis penas ._.U Es que recién me he visto los últimos capis de Reborn en el anime, y me ví la muerte de Uni y Gamma D: [Dos personajes que adoro D:!], y no pude soportarlo ._. ¡Además de que ando molesta porque no pondrán a Enma en un buen tiempo en el anime o_ó

En fin, el TsunaUni últimamente se está volviendo mi trauma~ Es que Uni es tan linda y con Tsuna se vé aún más x3! [Pero todos sabemos que terminará con TsunaKyoko e_e -estoy a favor de esta pareja, pero sólo en la serie ._.-]

Bueno, sin más, el fic~

**Advertencia: **OOC, Two-Shot

**Disclamer:** Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Summary: **Tsuna sabía que nunca la volvería ver en el futuro. Pero, al menos quería verla sonreír mientras podía.

* * *

**Aquella brillante sonrisa**

Los días de Tsuna se hicieron cada vez más tristes. A pesar de que habían pasado los años, no la podía olvidar. Él sabía que estaba muerta, pero aún así no podía olvidar su brillante sonrisa.

Tal vez, sería porque se acercaba aquella fecha de su muerte…

—Tsuna-san…

La voz de Haru lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos. Él bajó la cabeza, pero luego la subió y sonrió forzadamente.

—Lo siento —se levantó de golpe y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Kyoko bajó la mirada triste.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei se levantaron para seguirlo, pero fueron detenidos por Reborn.

—Déjenlo —ordenó, con su sombrero tapándole los ojos— Será mejor dejarlo sólo.

Los tres chicos, asintieron no muy convencidos del todo. Haru miró con tristeza a Kyoko que aún se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

—Uni-chan —susurró con tristeza, recordando a la chica que habían conocido en el futuro.

* * *

Tsuna corrió y corrió, tratando de alejarse de todo, y sin darse cuenta llegó al templo de Namimori. Tomó aire, tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, con una mirada triste.

¿Por qué…?

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un cuerpo pequeño chocando contra él.

—¡Kya!

Tsuna bajó la mirada, sólo para terminar encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

Una niña, de ojos azules y de cabello negro, se encontraba frente a él. La pequeña, se sobaba su cabeza, gracias al impacto.

Los ojos de Tsuna se habían abierto de par en par.

—¿U-Uni?

La pequeña levantó la cabeza. Lo observó con esos grandes ojos azules, no había desconfianza en su mirar, sólo curiosidad, como cualquier niño.

—Señor ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó con aquella voz de niña, cortés y amable.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Terminó de rodillas frente a ella, tratando de para las lágrimas que fluían por sus ojos. La pequeña lo miró sorprendido. Tsuna pensó que tal vez la había asustado, pero se equivocó al ver aquella brillante sonrisa formarse en aquel rostro angelical.

—No se preocupe, todo irá bien —dijo la pequeña dulcemente, mientras acariciaba con su pequeña mano al rostro del décimo Vongola. Tsuna no entendía, como la pequeña Uni, a pesar de que él era un extraño la trataba con mucha familiaridad. Como si se hubieran conocido antes.

Y la abrazó. La rodeó suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de perderla de nuevo, como si tuviera miedo de romperla al pensar que era una fina muñeca de porcelana. Tenía miedo. Mucho.

—Uni… t-tu… estás aquí…

Uni no supo el porqué, pero al sentir la calidez del abrazo, lo sintió tan familiar, como si lo hubiese conocido antes.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se prometió a sí mismo, que jamás la dejaría sola.

_Porque desde aquel día, ella se volvería alguien muy importante en su vida, capaz de darlo todo por ella._

* * *

Amo a Tsuna x3! Es tan... Tsuna (?

Bueno, al fic xD! Como dije antes, ando descargando mis penas, además de estar traumada con esta pareja x3! ¡Necesitan más amor! Pronto -estoy segura- me pondré a leer las que estan en inglés~

Por cierto, es un Two-Shot, el proximo capi lo pondré después de mis examenes -que son esta semana D:-. Asi que no me verán mucho por aquí ._.U

¡Espero que les haya agradado! ¡Pero sino es así, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
